Letters From Hogwarts
by PardoxPixie
Summary: We know Ron told his mother about the Dursleys resulting in Harry's 1st Weasley Sweater. We know Ron was going to write to his mum about the twins shop being Harry's fault, did Harry write her himself? this is a collection of letter home.
1. Harry needs a sweater

Disclaimer: this is where the author (that's me) has to say she doesn't own it & recomends help if you think I do! I'd better check myself into St. Mungo's...

LETTER 1 :

Ron Weasley sat in the Common Room alone, for once. His friends, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, had already gone to bed. It was late and so there were very few people still up in Gryffindor Tower. Ron was shocked and disgusted at what he had just learned. He knew very little about Harry's home life, with those Muggles, Dursleys, but he did know his best mate was not expecting anything for Christmas.

_NO! _Ron thought. _I can't allow that! I'll get him _something_. I'm glad mum always has those sweaters every year, even if mine is maroon, it's better than what Harry gets! Mum would've treated him right…_MUM! _That's it! I'll write to MUM!_ So Ron got a quill and parchment out and wrote a letter to his mother.

_Dear Mum,_

_How're you and dad? Ginny? Good. Everythings fine here, Hermione has been helping me get my homework done. Not that it helps much in Potions, Snape is a GIT! _

_I was talking with Harry tonight and learned some disturbing things. Apparently his realtives never get him presents. Not for Christmas or his Birthday. I was just thinking I'd give him my sweater, if it's maroon again. Not that it'd look good on him. He's been a good mate to have. Have fun with Charlie!! _

_Love,_

_Ron_

When Christmas rolled around he was pleased to see his plan had worked, Harry had his own sweater. If only mum had taken the hint about not wanting maroon!


	2. It's Harry's fault!

_How on Earth did the Twins get enough money to open a place on Diagon Alley? Did they steal it or something?_ Ron thought after the twins had made their "Great Escape". The whole school was buzzing about it the next week.

Ron was pleased that the subject was discussed between him and his friends later. But he still could not believe that Harry had just given Fred & George a _thousand_ galleons!! He read through his letter home again.

_Dear Mum,_

_I know you're angry at Fred & George, but don't take it too hard, Our new favorite teacher Was making us feel even more welcome than 'ol Sunffles Mum did this summer. I've been given permission to inform you where my brothers got their start-up money. Didn't you womder what happened to the Tri-Wizard winnings? Apparently Harry thought it'd be brilliant to invest in a Joke Shop. And if the student's behavior the past few days is any clue, they'll make millions in no short time. _

_I'd better go, _

_Love, _

_Ron_


	3. I gave them the money

Disclaimer: Story belongs to someone I've shape-shifted into!

Letter 3 :

Harry knew he'd have to tell her himself. He couldn't stand the thought of her rejecting him, but he'd given permission for Ron to tell her, and he knew it would sound better coming from him. He had to fess up.

_Dear Mrs. Weasley,_

_How's everyone at the Burrow? Good I hope, certainly better than those of us in school, with our favorite teacher, who is even nicer than that portrait we met this summer. I'd almost rather be , where I live, than here with her. Almost._

_So why for the first time am I writing you myself instead of telling Ron to pass on the message. Well, it's my mess and responsibility so I'm writing. You needn't fear where Fred & George found the Galleon to start their Joke Shop. I asked them to hide it from you, I did not want you to be mad at me for making their dream, & your nightmare, come true. I gave them my Tri-wizard winnings. I do not regret it. I couldn't bare the thought of spending the money I still feel should have been… his. With a new war on we all need relief from the distress, and their inventions to make most smile. I did have to threaten to hex them for them to take it, and threaten to throw it down the drain. I hope you'll forgive me, and more importantly forgive them, and allow them to do what they do best._

_Your as good as 7__th__ son,_

_Harry_


	4. Harry Survived the 1st Task

Charlie Weasley could not believe it. Oliver had written him 3 years ago when Harry Potter had first made it on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team telling him how well Harry flew. And to make it on the team despite being in his frist year, and growing up in a Muggle home, meaning he never flew before, spoke volumes to his talent. Yet he still could not believe how amazing a flier the kid was. He could probably out fly Charlie. He had just out flown a dragon after all.

_Dear Mum,_

_You can calm your fears now, the Frist Task is over and all Champions made it through in one piece. Harry probably did the best of all of them, if the Durmstrang Headmaster were not so predjuice for his own student to win Harry would be ahead of the others. As it is he is tied for first place. _

_Everyone told me how he was as good on a broom as I was, but seeing it for myself is another thing entirely. I almost couldn't believe my eyes, surely that skill belonged to the professional player? _

_Well give my love to dad, I stop by on my way back to Romania if I can._

_Love,_

_Charlie_

_AN: I updated just for my first reviewer _

MashiaraDaiShan

THANKS! I haven't decided if Home will wirite Hogwarts or not, yet.


	5. I made it, & Skeeter lies

Harry could not believe that Mrs. Weasley had actually believed the "story" Skeeter had written about him after the Wand Weighing ceremony. Harry hadn't cried since he been 4 years old. Dudley would've had a field day if he had. He was glad those days were over.

Harry was pleased that Ron had finally come to his senses and they were best mates again. He didn't know how much more Hermione he could take by himself. With both of them Hermione wasn't as much, as she had to spread herself between them both.

_Dear Mrs. Weasley,_

_I somehow made it through the First Task. Most of the school has come to their senses and have stopped giving me dirty looks in the halls blaming me for being in this tournament. As if this was my idea! Rita Skeeter's article gave the worst of them plenty of material to use against me- All of it False I might add. Well, almost, there was one true thing she wrote. My name _IS_ Harry Potter. _

_Hoping you're well,_

_Harry_

AN:This is probably A/U. Molly still believed the rubbish about Harry & Hermione written later.

It's also slightly AU from my earlier letter, when Harry says (5th yr) is the first time he wrote her.


	6. Ginny's My new Boyfriend

Ginny could not believe that she was now dating the guy she had fanaticized over since she was 5 years old. But a lot of things had changed since then. Back in first year she only saw Harry Potter, the hero, the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry hated those tittles; he could never see what everyone else did. Escaping and Stopping Voldermort once may have been chocked up to luck, but he had done it about 6 times.

But she no longer wanted the hero, and only the hero. Over the last year she had really gotten to know _Harry_. First during the Dumbledore's Army, then even more over the summer. Apparently she wasn't the only one to notice the other.

_Dear Mum,_

_Well, I broke up with Dean, for a variety of reasons. In the back of my mind I knew it was time, my eyes and heart had already set on someone else. Though of course my brother would prefer I remain a child without any boyfriend at all. To my surprise after I caught the snitch, and won the Quidditch Cup for another year, at the Celebration Party afterwards, the one I had my eyes on, came up to give me a congratulatory hug- that turned into a kiss, a surprise to us both._

_That's right, Mum, Harry Potter and I are now going out. Your son still wants to interfere despite his hints he'd approve of no one else last summer. I think Harry won't fight him 'cause he's afraid of another row like the Tri-Wizard tournament row. I hope you and dad at least approves, seeing as how the family's already adopted him, I think you have._

_Don't worry about my OWLs; I'm studying for them hard despite the new boyfriend. They're not wrong when they say OWL year's torture. But Harry warns me 6__th__ years murder, so "YAY!", NOT!_

_Love you!_

_Ginny_


	7. AN Stories Status

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: 11/13/12**

I hereby apologize to everyone who was hoping that one of my stories was getting a much needed update. I decided after so long without a word that a final author's note was needed. I am sorry, but depression, moving, and other things have gotten in the way of any writing I might have done. Some of some stories simply fizzled out without a goal and I had nowhere to go; others I simply lost the energy to work on them. So this note is to let you know if your story is ever gonna get worked on again.

The good news is that a recent change in location and housemates has done wonders for me in this area at least. Unfortunately, for me, it also meant the semester off, and I have finally run out of things to read in fan fiction. I could and have found something new, but for a few days I ran out of patience in finding something, and decided to write.

A new writing project has got me writing again. This gives new hope to all my incomplete stories. Some more than others.

So Here's where I stand on all my stories:

**A Vampire Beginning:**

I am sorry if you've been reading this. When I started I had a specific scene I wanted to write and decided to start at the beginning instead. The desire to write that one scene kept me motivated for a while, and afterward I had a few good ideas still in my head. But after I typed them up, I ran out. I'm just not sure how to end it gracefully. So there you have it. I will try and come up with some way of transitioning it to end.

* * *

**GoodBye Bella: **This story was merely a One-shot and is complete, be happy.

* * *

**Heart-to-Heart:**

This idea has kinda fizzled out. At the time it was a great idea that popped into my head, as I've loved reading all the scattered scenes in all the re-writes I've read, but I just can't get motivated. Sorry.

* * *

**I Never Promised You A Rose Garden:**

This is my New Doctor Who project that I am so excited about. I've been working hard on it. I am so busy that I had to break up chapter 1 because I was afraid chapter 2 would bee too short in comparison. The now chapter 3 is half way done, and about the length of the first and second chapter! I'm not bothering to break it up- Too hard to rename it!

* * *

**Kenobi's Certain Point Of View: **This was meant to be a simple one-shot Star Wars fic. It is complete.

* * *

**Letters From Hogwarts:**

I probably should delete this story. It's not very good and not my best work. Someday I may go back and try again, but I have no plans to do so right now. Consider it done.

* * *

**Life After the Epilogue: **This one is embarrassing. But the things I mention relate to my other Potter story, which is the only reason I don't delete it.

* * *

**Potter's Daughters and the Time Vortex:**

No, not a Doctor Who cross over. And Don't worry, I haven't forgotten this story. I know it has been a long time since you've gotten an update, and it will be a while longer till I work on it again. No new movies or books to encourage me. Maybe my new wand will. But I remember what I want to do with this. The only question is if I should go back and do it better. Someday I'll get back to this. For now, however, it is on hold.

* * *

**Regrets:**

Another story I have not touched in a long time. However, do not fret. I do remember what I want to do with this. Someday I will sit down and work on this again. Seeing Breaking Dawn 2 should get my thirst for Twilight going. That is your best hope.

* * *

**The Unwelcome Kiss, AU:**

I wrote this cause I can't stand the cocky mutt. Not that B and E didn't tick me off in that book too, but the mutt most of all. And Charlie. Bella should have punched him, too! But I had trouble writing it. If I ever fix it, I'll put it up.

* * *

**They Always Survive:**

My first Doctor Who Story that I began after seeing Amy's reaction to Daleks getting away in "Victory of the Daleks" and attempting to comfort the Doctor. She bugged me and I wanted to write about it. But as always I decided to make it bigger and started back at the beginning. Although motivated to write this story I was incapable of writing much at the time I began this story and never got past the first chapter. I am ADD and have been off my meds for months due to moving I haven't found a new doctor! Anyway, that has been fixed, but my attention is on my other story at the moment.

When I come to the episodes that involve Daleks I will try to also write in this one at the same time. So expect updates soon, but slowly.


End file.
